


Clothes Make the Man

by nxebulistar



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: CHEESY STORY FOR MY CHEESY HEART, M/M, Sharing Clothes, jean is supportive, kurt and scott are g r os s, kurt is adorable, mystique is a supportive mother, save jubilee she is suffering, scott tries to act cool and f a i l s, these two are so blushy and show gross ass pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxebulistar/pseuds/nxebulistar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ScottKurt fic about Kurt wearing Scott's jacket. It's a start to a beautiful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

When Kurt awoke that morning, he immediately shot up in bed. His eyes had caught sight of the article of clothing that was hanging off his desk chair. He pushed the covers off himself as he looked at it, contemplating whether or not to put it on or to leave it.

The jacket was on his mind the entire time he put on his clothes and brushed his teeth, wondering if it was a good time to wear it and carry the implications of what him wearing Scott’s jacket meant.

* * *

_"You're cold? Here," Scott pulled the jacket off him and pulled it over Kurt's taller form, kissing his cheek._

_Scott watched as Kurt pushed his arms through the jacket, it was shorter than his torso but wider around his shoulders. Though, Kurt didn't seem to mind it._

_Scott smiled, his cheeks flushing a slight pink._

_"Hey, i-it looks g-good on you." He stuttered, playfully punching Kurt's shoulder._

_Kurt smiled toothily, the smile Scott just adored._

_"Th-thanks." He replied. They both turned away, blushing and smiling, hands intertwining in between them._

_In front of them Jean turned and smiled, shaking her head while Jubilee stuck a tongue out at such gross pda._

* * *

 

“Well, he needs it back, right? I might as well… Wear it again. I don’t think he’ll mind.” Kurt said as he picked the jacket up and put it on. He turned to look in the mirror and _Oh wow, it’s wide around the shoulders and its short. Everyone will notice the jacket doesn’t belong to him. But it’s so comfy and smells of Scott and it’s warm and…_

Kurt caught a whiff of Scott’s scent on it and smiled.

 

Kurt rolled the sleeves up, and looked at the mirror. He looked at his hair and spat in his hand, slicking it back. Kurt giggled, causing it to fall in front of his face again. 

He didn't know why, but for once he felt good about himself. 

 

He wasn't a devil, not a freak of nature. 

He was just Scott's boyfriend. 

His lover. 

 

"Oh gosh," he covered his face again, face purple, still not believing he was dating that short, angry cyclops man. 

He looked up and took a deep breath. 

Then he opened the door, stepping out of his dorm room wearing SCOTT's jacket felt like he was doing something daring and different. 

 

So he walked out of his room, face flushed purple and his smile nervous and small. He's trying so hard to hide it, hide how happy he feels, how proud he feels, but he can't, not really.  

 

The other students who have gotten to know him look up to greet him a good morning as he walked past, but the sight of the jacket makes their jaw drop. 

The jacket itself was peculiar.

It was sagging around Kurt’s shoulders and ended just above his hip, making it seem like it belonged to someone bulkier but shorter than Kurt. It was familiar to the other students as something only field athletes at the school wore. But Kurt wasn’t in soccer or football. Kurt was in gymnastics. That, and on the front of the jacket, there was a patch ironed onto it. It was a large red and white ‘S’. Kurt’s name did not start with an S.

It could only mean one thing; Kurt was wearing Scott’s jacket. 

And telling by the purple blush on Kurt’s face, he was and it was affecting him _greatly_.

 

He walked briskly, waving meekly to the people who wanted to wave but stopped to stare at his jacket. 

Scott's jacket. 

He thinks with a blush. 

He bumps into Mystique, who apologises as Kurt loses his balance, grabbing him by his shoulders to steady him. 

"Kurt… hello?" She asks, taking in the unusual outfit that he's wearing. 

Kurt nods, showing a toothy grin. 

"G-good morning, Mystique." He curses his nervous self. Mystique raises an eyebrow as he excuses himself to meet up with his friends. 

As he walks away she turns and smiles, inside her heart wishing him the best. 

Kurt walks for a bit before he finally sees the people he's been looking for. Scott turns first, smiling as he sees Kurt. Realisation dawns on him on what Kurt’s wearing and Scott blushes, watching Kurt scuffle up to them. 

"Hi." He says bashfully as he looks down at Scott. 

Scott smiles. 

"Hey yourself." Scott says, and Kurt can feel his eyes roaming his figure, taking in the flattering look of the jacket on the other boy's body. 

"Ugh get a room you two!" Jubilee says, shoving Scott playfully and jumping onto his back to look at Kurt. 

"Hey! Whad’ya know, you do look good! Anyway, tonight's movie night and you're on popcorn duty Kurt!" Jubilee announces and wraps an arm around Scott. 

"You too, lover boy!" She winks and Scott blushes, straightening up his back to push Jubilee off. She shouts, "Hey!" and rolls up her sleeves but Jean places a hand in front of her to yield her. 

Jean smiles before telling them that they should head out to class. 

While walking, Scott slings an arm around Kurt's waist, resting his hand on the others hip. 

Kurt leans into it.

Kurt smiles the toothy grin again and Scott’s face flushes a complete red.

 

Yeah, maybe Kurt will keep the jacket longer, he doubt Scott would mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for ScottKurt man and its about JACKET SHARING I  
> I love that trope. It's not much but it's a start. I'll write more ScottKurt in the future hopefully with MORE plot and MORE cheesy romance tropes because im a sucker for that ayyo


End file.
